Hinata What If I
by PinoyLazyArtist
Summary: Classic SasuHina Chiche: What if instead of being in Team Eight, Hinata was placed in Squad Seven, with Naruto and Sasuke? Eventual SasuHina and Hinata OOC goodness. Has a few OCs and side-pairings. To all SasuHina fans and proud Filipinos. Represent
1. Team Haters

The Classic chiche for many SasuHina fans like myself...:

_What if Hinata was put in Team Seven instead of Team Eight?_

Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto. Otherwise, Hinata would be a main character...(and Shikamaru, Lee, and Gaara would be mine. XD) instead of stupid second. By the way, I haven't watched the first episodes in who knows when so I might ad-lib some stuff...Sumimasen. I'm gonna use the manga online for help though. Sorry if I screw that up somehow too...

Also, get ready for some gradual Hinata OOC goodness and I'll try to lay off the Sakura bashing.

And guess what? I'm gonna be in it too! I'm going to be Rokku Sōseiki. Yay, I'm Rock Lee's imouto-san! And, as you might know by now, 'Sōseiki' is my name Genesis in Japanese. My teammates will be Udebani Mayonaka. Her name is in reference to my two stories on Quizilla, but has no relation whatsoever (not even looks). Her personality will be a surprise. Yay... Finally, the male in our group: Yamanaka Fenikkusu-Higure. (Yep, I chose a two-girl-one-guy group, Least I didn't go all sexist and had an all girl group...-.-"). He's a pretty-boy stuck-up sometimes, but is kind of like Shikamaru in battle: lazy, yet tactical.

Gomen for the long memo. Let the story begin!

* * *

"Squad Eight: Uzumaki Naruto." 

"Hai(1)!" _Oh yeah!_

"Hyūga Hinata."

"...H-hai?" _Naruto-kun...I'm on his team..._

_Oh, it's that weird girl who keeps poking her fingers...at least she's really nice! _

_Dammit, Hina-chan's on that loser's team! I swear if that baka(2) does something to her--_

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

"NANI(3)?!?" half the class (aka the freakin' Uchiha Fan Girl population) screamed, along with Naruto...and Kiba? Naruto was pissed because Sasuke-teme was on his team and Kiba was pissed because two baka were going to be in his cru--I mean _friend's_ team.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be on the same team as that bum!?"

"Yeah, why does Hinata have to be in a team with the class emo _and_ the village baka?"

"Both of you, QUIET! Naruto, Sasuke is on your team because he recieved the highest grades in the Genin exam out of all the graduates, while you recieved the lowest. Kiba, Hinata was switched to their team last minute because of several last minute students taking the exam. Which is why the original teaming for squads five through fifteen were switched around. Now let me continue. Everyone stop laughing! No one say another word or I'll put you back in the Academy faster than you can say nani."

"Squad Eight: Inuzuka Kiba. Haruno Sakura. Aburame Shino."

_So, I get stuck with the pink bitch...great. Yeah, Akamaru you can use her as your new treestump._

_Ew! Dog-boy and Bug-Freak!_

(Man of very few words...)

_No fair, they got Sakura-chan! Kiba and Shino are lucky...teme_

_...Oh. Sakura-san's lucky. She is in the squad with my two best friends. The strongest people I know. I wish I was in her place, but Naruto-kun..._

"Squad Nine: Udebani Mayonaka(4). Yamanaka Fenikkusu(5)-Higure(6). Rokku Sōseiki."

"Oi! What's with that?! Why should I be in the same team as that psychopath and lazy ass? I don't give a crap if I have to go back to the Academy! Okay, Udebani's pretty hot, but have you seen Rokku's onii-san? If you take off that rice hat and stupid red veil covering her face, I bet she's ug--"

"Guretsu(7)-otouto(8)..." Ino's eye twitched, staring at her younger twin, "If you say one more bad thing about Sōseiki-chan, I'll beat your ass to the ground when we get home!"

"Yamanaka! Both of you let me finish! Higure, would you like an explaination as well? All three of you recieved the top five highest grade in intelligence, but are strong in only one type of jutsu technique. You excels at Ninjutsu, Udebani-san excels at Genjutsu, and Rokku-san excels at Taijutsu. The ones you don't excel at though..."

"We're crappy in, aren't we, Iruka-sensei-sama?" Sōseiki stated blandly.

"...Um well...let's move on to the next team shall we? Squad Ten: Nara Shikamaru. Yamanaka Ino. Akimichi Chōji."

"Ha, Ino-nee! Feel my pain! You got a lazy ass too and a fa--mph!"

Sōseiki took her hand off of his mouth, looking at her gloves (well it looked like she was...can't really tell with the hat, ya know...), "Don't insult my friend, Atsugeshō(9)-baka. Sumimasen(10), Iruka-sensei-sama for talking."

"Squad Eleven:--"

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura raised her hand not able to hold the question any longer, "Just wondering, what team would I have had if the extra Genin grads didn't come?"

"If this would make everyone stop talking, fine. You would have been with Uchiha-san and Akimichi-san. That would have meant Aburame-san would have been in a team Rokku-san and Yamanaka Ino-san. Nara-san would not be with either of his mentioned teammates, instead would have been with Inuzuka-san and--"

"I get it! I get it!" Sakura waved her arms, sweatdropping. _He said earlier the changes were made because of last minute Genin...and I know for a fact Naruto didn't get a headband on the day of the test. But he's here--So this is all Naruto's damn fault! I would have been with Sasuke if Naruto and those other didn't graduate. ARGH! DAMMIT!_

timeforlunchtimeforlunchtimeforlunchtimeforlunchtimeforlunchtimeforlunchtimeforlunchtimeforlunchtimeforlunch

Hinata waved bye to her three best friends Kiba, Shino, and Sōseiki to walk over to her two new teammates. _Okay, don't be shy, Hinata. Do just what Sōseiki-chan told y--who am I kidding! (inner chibi tears) She doesn't follow her own advise! Just breath. In. Out. In. Out. In--_

"Oi! Hinata-chan!" **Thud.**

"Holy crap! I killed her!" Naruto spazzed out, looking at the girl on the floor.

Sasuke passed him saying something that sounded like, "Hopeless loser."

"Sasuke-kun! Would you like to eat lunch with me? Huh?" Sakura batted her eyes.

"Hn. Iie(11), go bond with you own team and stop annoying me."

"B-but..." Sakura trailed off. _I'm not annoying..._

"Sakura-chan! I'll eat lunch with you!" Naruto jumped excitedly, leaving his passed out comrade on the floor for someone else to find and tend to. _Maybe this will be my lucky d-_

"Oh Hell no!" Sakura slammed her fist to his jaw. _But Naruto sure is! _She then went off to trail coughstalkcough her Sasuke down to see if he changed his mind, Naruto following at her heel, seeing if _she_ would change her mind.

Sōseiki then chose that time to walk into the classroom since she forgot her tote bag (with her delicious lunch) in it. She blinked, even though if someone were there, they wouldn't know. "Nani...Hinata-chan left her jacket...? Wait...that is her--Oh Uzumaki and Uchiha are so gonna get their asses kicked by Kiba."

"What about me, Sōseiki? Hey, did your team ditch you too? Sakura left me and Shino here in the du--What the Hell happened to Hinata?! Actually, 'who the Hell'?! If it was that baka Naruto or that damned Uchiha, I will--"

"Hai, hai. Unleash your wrath of little puppies on them. Kiba-kun, give it a rest. And--"

"Wow, Sōseiki-chan! I didn't know you could be so sarcastic!" Mayonaka ran up to her from the door, while screaming, "OI! FENIKKUSU-KUN, I FOUND HER! NOW WE CAN EAT LUNCH TOGETHER LIKE I WANTED!" Said pretty boy came in, muttering bitterly about slow, stupid, and ugly teammates. The others in the room became deaf, but the scream woke Hinata up.

"H-huh? Nani? W-Wh-What happened?"

"K.O.ed. Found you here. People come. Teammate screams. You wake up. That a good summary?" Sōseiki asked, extending her hand, which Hinata accepted. She frowned under her veil then got an idea, "Hey, Udebani-san, Atsugeshō-san, do you want to eat with Shino-kun, Hinata-chan, and Kiba-kun? Because their teammates kinda...well kind of bailed and ditched them. If it's okay with you and it's okay with them of course."

Higure's vein popped, "First, I do not wear make-up, and if I did, which I don't, it would look better on me than it would on you! Second, I'm going to eat with my onee-san and her team. She may be tolerant of losers, but I'm not. I can, however stand them if I'm with her, so go eat whereever and whatever. See you two after lunch...unfortunately."

Mayonaka and Sōseiki both waited until he was out of eatshot before saying, "Jackass."

Hinata laughed a little, "I-I bet bo-both of y-you w-wi-will g-get along. Sumimasen, Sōseiki, but...I-I'll try a-and find m-my t-team-m-mates. J-ja ne(12)..."

* * *

I'll leave it at that. XD Wow...my first kinda cliffy. Yeah, yeah, I know this didn't show much SasuHina (okay fine, zero whatsoever) but what do you expect. This? 

Sasuke: I love you since...just now!

Hinata: Screw Uzumaki! You're mine!

Didn't think so. But, yeah I do know it just gave a background on Hinata's friendship with me, Kiba, and Shino, my opinion of my teammates, and everyone hating the last minute-Genin for screwing up the teams. XD There will be SasuHina later though...much later due to time being a factor. -.-"

I'm very sorry if you found this a piece of crap. )8 I'm a bad writer...you should see my Quizilla, that's bad too. But I luvz my writing. I like it but know someone out there thinks its horrible, therefore it is bad. And no, my logic does make sense! Rant over. XD

(Plus, I bet the A/N are longer or as long as the story -.-" Please review. Flames welcome, but only grammatically correct ones, thank you very much. :D)

Translations:

(1) Yes, (2) Idiot/Stupid/Fool, (3) What?, (4) Dead of Night/Midnight, (5) Pheonix, (6) Twilight/Sunset/Dusk/Evening, (7) Foolishness/Stupidity/Silliness, (8) Younger Brother, (9) Heavy make-up, (10) Sorry/Excuse me, (11) No, (12) See you later!

Message me if I missed anything! (Probably did...I wrote this only in a few hours...wow my second or third best record! XD -.-" Yep, it's rushed because it's **2:00 a.m**. I'll correct it later...maybe...-.-")


	2. Waiting Spaz

O.O Oh, my...I didn't know that many peoples would read my story (much less review! Gaspies!) XD So, I'm gonna try and do this second chappie...(because it's Super Bowl Sunday right now and I don't care to watch the game now really...) I don't own Naruto, so don't say anything about it and rub it in my face. The only one with permission to do that is Kishimoto-sama.

My response to the reviews I saw (by the way, arigatō and salamat for that! I needed it. :D):

For isagani14: Salamat po! (I don't know how old you are, but I'm 13, so...-.-") -scratches back of head- I'm very sorry, I don't know how to speak Tagalog anymore, since I moved her to USA when I was really little... DX So I can't respond back in Tagalog...But I did understand most part of the message. Salamat again, especially the support (man I need that for my quote from friends 'low self-esteem'.)

For DarkSmile: Arigatō. She definitely will because she and I are gonna be forced by Kiba and Ino to go to a-- (Yin/Yang Genesis: Shut up, you idiot! -K.O.ed author- Inner Boredomnessnessily: O.O are you even allowed to do that? She's you, after all. Negative Me: Hey, let her reply to these good people, dangit!) -.-" Yeah, like I said before I K.O.ed myself, she will be unshy! Oh, yeah! (Kool-Aid Guy!)

For KakeruTenshi: lol XD didn't you see my logic about my writing in the first chappie's Author's note? You may think I'm a pretty good writer, but I can see how bad it is, like others can see it too. But still, thanks again, for the complement. :D Yep, SasuHina kicks SasuSaku BAD! XD (and as for the last part of your message. Look, I'm updating! XP)

For NotaPunk: lol about Higure-teme. He's suppose ta be. But we'll make him change. (By force. Mwah-ha-ha...dangit, that didn't type out right...DX) Thanks, I tried very hard about the OCs. Sōseiki is based off my personality fully and Mayonaka is representing how I barely write hyper people, like Kima from my Quizilla story, unless they're paired with--(Peoples in head: No spoilers, retard!)

For animeprincess619: Thankies to you too. :D Yeah, I saw this really cool one that had about 20 or so chappies. I was reading it before I got a FF, and I had the linkie too but then I lost it. DX and I really wanted to know more about Naruto's otouto-san and Hinata's itoko-san too! If you know what I'm talking about, can you give me the linkie? Arigatō and salamat!

For wolfgirl7124: XD I luvz my weirdness very much, thank you. Thanks for the compliment. Oh, and wow...I actually made it funny...? O.O I thought I just made it too sarcastic and spazzy. Well, this chappie would be way worse then...XD (People in head come back: Genesis is a freakin' sarcastic spaz, which explains everything she writes..) Hey! I can make you disappear by lowering my IQ, idiots!

Begin! Mabuhay and dattebayo! XD

* * *

Hinata jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _Oh, I can't believe I lost my teammates! Not to mention I fainted in front of Naruto-kun...again. But how can anyone not...he's so--_ Hinata stopped at mid-thought, blushing bright red. She has really got to stop have Naru-related fantasies. And NO! She is not a closet perv (as Sōseiki smugly pointed out to her more than once...) 

Anyway, she stopped at one rooftop and saw Team Ten and Higure, arguing with his older sister, saying male shinobi should be in charge. Hinata shook her head, _Sōseiki-chan is going to be really irritated with him on her team...I just hope she's not mad enough one day to take off her hat. She really hates sexist people like Higure-san..._

She jumped to where they were. They looked at her and she began having her nervous breakdown again. _What if I sound like a total baka if I ask where my own team is...? But I probably look stupid enough anyway, jumping around from the roofs anyway. Oh...is roofs even a word? Wouldn't it be rooves? You baka! You sound even stupider in your head...oh, what would otou-san say...? Wait, focus, Hinata! Your team! _

"HaveyouguysseenmyteammatesNaruto-kunandUchiha-sama?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, while Chōji blinked, and Higure burst out laughing. Ino glared at her brother, hitting him over the head, "Baka!" Then she turned to Hinata and smiled, "Hey, Hinata. could you repeat that again, please?"

She blushed again, "H-hai. H-have y-you seen m-my t-te-team-teamma-teammates? U-Uchi-Uchiha-san a-aa-and N-N-Na-Naru-Narut--"

"Jeez, we get it, Hyūga. You like the blond baka and don't have any guts to say his name pro--OW! INO! What the Hell did I do this time, huh? I didn't insult Rokku again! Dammit all, she's not even here!"

"Will you stop bugging people?! Kami-sama(1)!" Ino breathed in deeply to calm herself and looked at Hinata, "Hai, we did. But...um...er...how can I put this lightly...?"

"Naruto tried to jump Sasuke and a few seconds later, Sasuke came out unharmed. In other words, Naruto's in there and got the crap beaten out of him, most likely," Shikamaru yawned, pointing at the window. Hinata nodded, fumbled a quick thanks and went into the window to see if Naruto's alright.

In Hyūga Hinata's thoughts and dreams...:

_"Thank you, Hina-hime(2)..." Naruto said weakly, coughing up some blood. Hinata wiped it away with her sleeve, hugging the orange boy._

_"It's alright Naru-kun...don't speak. I'll help you. Here's some ointment for that--_

Thoughts come to a screeching halt.

There, in the middle of the room, instead of an injured Naruto, was a tied-up Sasuke. Well...that was disappointing... For some reason, though, Sasuke was giving her the mix of a don't-hurt-me look, what-are-you-looking-at look, and help-me-outta-here-baka look. Once again, Hinata blinked, beginning to step back. This was Uchiha Sasuke she was dealing with. The scariest guy she knew. Okay, she knew not to judge a book by it's cover (Look at Shino-kun! He's the funniest person she knows, but he's so quiet...), but this guy just kept putting Naruto-kun down! It scared and--dare she think it?--pissed her off badly. Only someone of pure evil would slam down someone so pure...

"Hey, Hyūga," Sasuke growled irritably, "Mind getting the Hell out of here?"

"B-but d-don't you n-ne-need h--"

"Iie, and I don't need help from my fan-girls especially."

Hinata blinked and...began cracking up. Sasuke stopped struggling and stared. First off, this was a girl her was sure was one of his quiet fan-girls. But more importantly, she laughed at him, Uchiha Sasuke. As you know, Uchiha males have **huge **egos, so the following sentence and tone shouldn't't surprise you.

"What the Hell are you laughing about, Hyūga?" Sasuke's eye twitched.

Hinata stopped laughing. _Sōseiki-chan has way too much influence over me...oh I made a total baka out of myself. But what he said was very funny... _She turned around, walking towards the door, pulling out a kunai that Sasuke didn't see. "W-well, w-what you s-said about m-me, b-be-being a fan-girl, t-th-that's v-very f-fun-funny... But," she turned looking at the ropes to target them, "I d-don't w-want you t-to be s-stuck h-here..."

She threw the kunai, cutting the ropes, then ran away, embarrassed. _Okay, Hinata...you made a fool of yourself twice in one day...to both of your teammates...great..._

Hinata ran out of the building, passing Sacra sitting on a bench alone.

"Hey, Hinata! Have you seen Sa--"

She kept running, not really wanting to talk now. Besides, she had a funny feeling Sasuke would probably want to kill her now for tarnishing his male ego and helping him...

afterlunchafterlunchafterlunchafterlunchafterlunchafterlunchafterlunchafterlunchafterlunch

_"Dammit!" Naruto and Higure both slammed their fist on the desk. "Where is our sensei?! Almost everyone left! It's like, what--"_

_"Oi! No cursing, unless you want a kunai up your throat!"_

_The six remaining Genin turned to a woman with brown hair in a odango style hair-do, a black-and-pink striped shirt with a long right sleeve and short left sleeve, blue pants, and--_

_"HOLY CRAP!" Higure and Naruto shouted, their eyes bulging out, having twin nose bleeds. They were looking at...er...um...well, the next part might give you a hint..._

_She squinted, "What are you little pervs looking at? I'm a Jōnin, so I can kick your little asses to the outskirts of town and rip out your eyeballs-and other things-if you look at my body in a perverse way like that again. Oh, and I'm Ping(3)-Ming(4), by the way. I prefer Min(5)Min, though, 'kay? So, which one of you are the lucky...um, hold up a minute."_

_MinMin took out a slip of paper, squinting, "Squad Nine?"_

_Higure sat up, combing his hair in what he thought was a handsome hair-style, "We are!"_

_His now known sensei slapped her head, "I hate my luck. I got a little hentai on my team...oh well. I'll just use you as target practice when our team spars. Now come on, I'm going to take you to a cafe to get to know you guys. That's why I'm twenty minutes late. I had to make...er...reservations. Yeah, I'll call it that. So, come on! They have carrot cake!"_

_She ran out of the door, Mayonaka's eyes having a chibi-cry-because-this-is-the-best-thing-to-happen-in-my-life moment and calling after her. Higure was drooling, floating away in a dream-like state. Sōseiki groaned, "Oh, Kami-sama, help me. Least our sensei seems cool. Well, good luck with your sensei, Hinata-chan. Ja! Oi, wait up. Iie, not you, ya baka-perv!"_

This happened hours ago. Now, only Team Seven remained. Naruto was getting...a little restless.

"Why is our sensei so damn late?!? All the other teams have gone off with theirs, _and _Iruka-sensei left too!" Naruto ranted, making Naruto blush, getting lost into his eyes. _Ah, you could get lost into that deep blue sea. It shimmers with--Wait, what is Naruto-kun doing with that eraser..._

"N-Na-Naruto-kun? W-What are y-you d-do-doing?" Hinata asked shyly, poking her fingers together. She looked as he turned around on the stool, grinning. He put the eraser on the crack of the door, jumping down, the Evil grin still on his face.

"Nothing, Hinata-chan! That's just what our sensei gets for being late!"

"Pft...Like a Jōnin is going to fall for such a simple booby-trap..."

"H-hai...g-gomen, b-but wouldn't-wouldn't our s-sen-sensei get mad?" Hinata asked fearfully. _I can't have another person on my team think I'm strange!_

"Ah, relax, You'll--guys! Shh! I can hear someone coming!" Naruto laughed.

The door opened, and _Plop!_

"You fell for it!" Naruto laughed harder, falling over and banging his head on the desk. "Ow! Crap!"

The sensei looked over his team, "Hmm...How can I say this...? My first impression is...I don't like you guys!" Sasuke and Naruto gave him the shut-up glare, while Hinata had a little different reaction.

She began to shake, tears forming in her eyes. "O-oh, sumimasen, sumimasen!" she bowed her head repeatedly, "P-please forgive us! J-just don't t-tell otou-san, please. Sumimasen, sumi--"

The grey-haired sensei sweatdropped, covering her mouth, "Jeez...I was only joking...Now come on, missy and her dunce, let's go somewhere more scenic for our group introductions."

* * *

Sorry it's short. -.-" 

I would have published it yesterday, but I got kicked off...so yeah...

Translations:

(1) God!, (2) Princess, (3) Peaceful/Level, (4) Shining/Bright/Clear/Engrave, (5) Clever/Sharp.

Okies, that's it. More reviews please! It's fun responding to 'em. :D Sorry this was short as well and Hina-chan was way to spazzy. I influenced her, that's why...XP Okay, now I have to do HW before I get caught not doing it...DX

PS: Can someone tell me what catergory genre this goes in? I put general, but it ain't very romantic...more like character building for Hinata-chan, right? I just put romance because that's what all the other SasuHina's were...-.-" Can you guys post some opinions? Salamat! I'll try and update soon again, but I'm kinda busy with school and my other story on Quizilla, so...sorry! O.O -chibi tears-


	3. Intros or Not

(Note that I wrote this intro months ago because my computer broke. But guess who's computer's been working since two weeks ago, is now outta school, and finally decided to get off of her lazy ass? Me! So now I can continue this series...and avoid very sharp weapons thrown by my readers...O.O)

I finished my SasuHina song-fic on Quizilla called "When The Day Met The Night". The song's by Panic! At The Disco, one of my favorite bands. :D and guess what? Since I'm so happy about that (plus updating my story "Donaru-Itoko-kun Forgot Us, Didn't He?" AND I ATE CHOCOLATE -see my profile on here to see why that's bad-) I'm gonna update! Wootness! And...sorry! T.T" I kinda don't feel like posting my responses to your wonderful reviews here. Instead, I'll do that after I'm done with this!

I don't own Naruto. That sucks for me...

Oh, and here are the errors I saw in the last chappie that me rereading and ABC spell check couldn't catch until it was too freakin' late. Please tell me if I have anymore so I can apologize for them:

--_"...Iruka-sensei left too!" Naruto ranted, making Naruto blush, getting lost into his eyes._(oh man, I made Naruto-kun sound narcissistic!) If you don't get it by now, it was meant to be Hinata-chan.

* * *

"Okay...let's begin with some introductions."

Their new sensei had led them to a rooftop with some trees around it. Naruto was within eyesight of Hinata, well other than Sasuke blocking her view but she wasn't really bothered since Naruto started to speak.

"What do you want to know, huh sensei?!" Naruto tilted his head, "Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?"

The man shrugged, "Fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...? hmm... Well, I have lots of hobbies... Now it's your turn, from the right."

_All we learned was his name!_Team 7 thought in unison. Naruto raised/waved his hand in a meniacal fashion. "ME!! ME!!"

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen! What I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka-sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook. My dream is to become the Hokage and have all the people of Konoha to acknowledge my existence! Dattebayo! As for hobbies, pranks I guess..."

Hinata blushed, _He's so determined. You can see it in his eyes. Its the determination I see in Kiba-kun and Ino-chan as well... They'll work hard to prove everyone wrong, to push themselves to their limits._

"Hinata-chan! Hello? You in there? It's your turn!"

Hinata came back to reality only to face Naruto within kissing distance (I mean two centimenters) from her face. The effect was instant.

"HINATA!"

"Oh, did you kill her again, ne Uzumaki-san?" The three turned around to find Higure, Mayonaka, Sōseiki, and MinMin standing, or in Sōseiki's case sitting, on the railing.

The veiled girl shook her head as she walked over towards them to wake up Hinata, "Ah, you baka. You'll never get it, will you? Whatever. Hinata...Hinata-chan..." Sōseiki got very impatient, "Hita(1)-chan...come on, wake up...Hita, for the love of--"

Meanwhile the two sensei were talking with each other, their students entertaining themselves. More like Naruto arguing with Sasuke (no response from the latter obviously) and Mayonaka slapping Higure in the face for no apparent reason.

"So, Hatake, this your lot? Heh, mine's better," MinMin smirked eyeing each of the children, "I saw these runts earlier. Blondie here's a little pervert, along with my blondie unfortuately. That other boy of yours needs an attitude adjustment, otherwise he's never gonna get laid by the time he's thirty. As for the Hyūga, good luck with her. I had her imouto-san, Hanabi, when I was a Chūnin and teaching the younger kids. Her otou(2)-san was tough. Kami-sama, at five years old, he was pounding on me to teach her at Genin level. Anyway, I'm not here to hound you on your students."

She pulled out a scroll, "I'm here to pass the message. When your done, give it to Kurenai. Well, come on you three, time to go our separate ways, 'cause I'm not walking any of you home. I'm not a babysitter, ya kno--"

"Finally! Aoi(3)-chan, you okay?"

"Hey, look, your morning sunshine(4) is awake. Well, gotta go! C'ya later. Oh, and my lot. Don't forget, Hokage Monument. 5:30 AM," MinMin bowed back-flipping off to who knows where.

"I should go too. Okaa-san's probably wondering where I am. Later, Udebani. Rokku."

"Later, baka!" Mayonaka called back, then turned to the two remaining girls. "Hey ya, Hinata-chan! You 'kay? Before you fainted, ya look like ya were gonna have a heart attack or somethin'! Crap, I'm hungry. Ja, Sōseiki!"

Sōseiki shook her head, "Are you all so dense? Anyway, Hita, come on. I was gonna come after the team meetings anyway to pick you up. Remember, your--"

"O-oh my...I forgot!" Hinata sat up, knocking her skull onto Sōseiki's chin. Hinata quickly got on her feet, speeding away. Sōseiki ran up to the railing, calling after her.

"Hinata! Wait, your sensei has to come as well! Aray ko(5)!" Sōseiki held her chin, "Her skull hurts a lot..." And very colorful words that can't be put in a T rated story.

"Crap it. Hatake-sensei," she turned to the older man, "Hinata's otou-san would like to have a meeting with you, please. She forgot that part since she is kind of late for it already. Could you please go to her house because well...her otou-san isn't a patient man. Let's just leave it to that."

Kakashi thought about it, "Fine. Oh, Naruto, Sasuke. Meet at the training grounds tomorrow for your assignment and don't be late. Bring all of your weapons, oh and don't eat breakfast, unless you want to throw up."

Sasuke gave him a blank look, Naruto on the other hand had his eyes blazing with determination, "Bring it on! No breakfast, no problem! So what's the assignment?"

"Oh, a surprise. I'll fill you in on it tomorrow. But here's a printout. It should give you some ideas. I'll fill Hinata in on the assignment while I'm there. You're dismissed," and with that, he vanished in a puff oif smoke.

Sōseiki muttered something about not giving him directions and left, "Ja Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san! G'luck with your assignment tomorrow!" After reaching a block or so away from the boys, she took off her hat and veil. Looking up at sky, she sighed, "I hope Hinata isn't in too much trouble with her otou-san..."

--

Speeding through the halls, she found her target. "Hinata!" Sōseiki hissed quietly, "Why aren't you in there wi--"

Hinata silenced her with a look, signaling her to come forward.

"--will no longer take residence here. Watch over her, if you wish. Stand, Hanabi," the two kunoichi could hear the cold command through the door.

There was a creak as someone took a step forward, "I will be watching over Hinata from now on, but are you sure it's alright? Hinata is a member of the Hyūga Main House, not to mention the heiress of the clan. Work as a Genin, there's always a chance she could die."

"The clan doesn't need her. She can't even beat this child, five years her junior."

"Hinata? Are you alright?" Sōseiki looked up to see Kakashi staring at them, "Sensei, what happened? I did not get here until later. Is Hinata really--"

"Hai, she is. She is no longer permitted to live here. Instead, she'll be under my watch."

"Woah, hold up there," Sōseiki cut him off standing in front of Hinata, "MinMin-sensei told us about all of the other sensei, including _you_. You are a very sick man, a sick old _lecherous_ man! There is no way in Hell I'm permitting my friend to be your--"

"Then what do you sugest, Rokku-san?" Kakashi eyed the girl lazily.

"I propose that you let Hita-chan to live with me in my apartment, if it is okay with you, of course," Sōseiki turned to Hinata, who stil hasn't said a word. Hinata nodded silently.

"Well, then it is settled. Come on Hinata, I'll help you pack," she skipped off, dragging the ex-heiress with her.

_Well...at least she's not like her onii(6)-san_, Kakashi shrugged, walking away.

* * *

A/N: ...What do you think? (Besides the fact you want to kill me for the late updates?)

I know the story's very slow. ): I'm very sorry about that. It'll get more SasuHina-ish in the Land of Waves Arc, I promise! But first, I have to write a filler chappie when Hinata moves in with me because...I feel like it! XD

Anyhoo, could someone please be my Beta Reader? (I sound desperate XD) My only requirement I guess is that you don't type n00b at me while you're criticizing me. A "That was horrible! They're OOC!" is better than a "t4t Wuz l1k s0000 b4d! sasKue is s000 s3xy!"

Reviews pweez and tell me what I miss! :D

Also, quickie news. I hate how Quizilla turned out. I'm moving some of my stories here and typing all future stories and past planned stories here. So, I'll need some Beta readers for those too eventually. Tell me if you're interested!

Translations:

1: earnestly, immediately, exactly; 2: Father; 3: Blue; 4: Hinata means sunny place, in the Sun; 5: Owch in Tagalog (let's just say it's her dialect?); 6: Older brother


	4. Filler: Roomies

Before you read and say 'hey, you stole a story!', no I did not. I changed my PenName from boredomnessnessily to PinoyLazyArtist because I was bored. Sorry for the small confusion. But don't you think it's better to call me PLA instead of boredomness and other shorts? Moving on...

Yeah, I'm not dead..(you'll probably kill me for not updating though XD). Anyhoos, I finally decided to add a chappie or two to my stories after I've read a bunch of Ouran and ATLA fanfics for the past few weeks (I can't believe ATLA finally ended...it should have been more Zutara XP sorry Kataang-ers!) I probably got into a writing slump after trying my hand at a Zoey 101 thing (like ATLA, I'd been watching it since the premiere). I've learned (finally) my lesson: I can't rush into series, yet I shouldn't wait fornevers to plan one out. Like this is one of my rushed ones. XD (I was and still am surprised I actually got reviews...O.o)

Blah, this is the filler chappie, when Hinata moves into Sōseiki's place. Do you know why I'm making a filler? Because, at the moment, I am too much of a lazy ass to bother re-reading the bell test chapter on onemanga. So, please enjoy this filler as I continue listening to "In The Ayer" by Flo Rida. :P (now it's Nine in the Afternoon by PATD on violin!)

I don't own Naruto. Otherwise, the cousins I made for him and their clan would be in it and thus would make it Shōjo due to all the drama and Sasu-angst I'd put in it. :O

* * *

"Well...here we are," Sōseiki gestured dully into the apartment. This little apartment was room 2-46, on the fourth floor in the second building of the apartment chain. It consisted of basically three rooms: a kitchenette with a small table stacked with books, a living room with two stuffed bookshelves sandwiching a TV, and finally a fusuma(1) painted with curvy vines leading into what Hinata assumed was Sōseiki's room.

Even though she had been friends with Sōseiki since and even before the start of the Academy, Hinata had never visited where Sōseiki lived. She knew that Sōseiki had some problems with her family, especially her nii-san, and moved out around when she was seven. Hinata just still couldn't comprehend how her friend worked, much less found time to, for income to pay for the bills. (Shino's and Kiba's parents took turns having her at there house for a few months but she eventually stayed at Shino's until she was ten.) To be blunt, Sōseiki was the living embodiment of oxymorons: Bittersweet...Optimistic pessimist...Working hard or hardly working... The last being the key wonderment to how she pays the bills...

"-nata...Hita-chan, you really need to work on that going into lala land thing," Sōseiki crossed her arms and leaned on the door, "Anyway, I might as well start again. I was asking you about where you wanted to sleep. As you see, I only have one room, but it has enough space to put either just get a second futon or a bunk bed. So--"

Hinata's face reddened in panic, "I don't want to trouble you by taking care of a second futon and taking up space. B-but I know you don't like heights or closed in spaces--"

"Hita...it's a bunk bed, I'll live as long as I get the bottom bunk. Also, my room's pretty big. Why do you think the kitchen's so freakin' tiny?" Sōseiki picked up Hinata's luggage and tossed in carelessly into her room, "And by the way, hindi(2), you do not have to help pay for the bed...or futon, depending on what you want. You try and I'll give you the most expensive bed _and _futon I can find and make myself sleep on the couch."

The Hyūga sighed at her friend's childish threat, "Kisei(3)-san...you love a good fluffy mattress too much to come through with that. Fine, a bunk bed sounds fun. Please let me help pay for the rent though, or help in any way." _Like cleaning, cooking, anything! _Hinata silently prayed. She didn't want to be a burden to Sōseiki after she helped her avoid being (quoted from the black-haired one herself) 'a victim of the Icha Icha followers'.

(But she highly doubted that her sensei would do anything like that to a student.)

Sōseiki's eye twitched (if you didn't know by now, she took off her hat and veil once in the comfort of her own house), "Stubborn little...but still I agree. Bunk bed's good. Hm, I need help with training. How's that for rent? You know my weaknesses, I know yours. We help each other improve our techniques." She paused, seeing her friend eyeing the dust and such around the house, "...and you can help clean. Well, more like do the cleaning to be honest. I'm not much of a tidy person. I just shove things into piles and kick crap under the--Hinata! Not now! Later!"

Hinata stopped her mad dash to the broom and laughed nervously, "Sumimasen, Kisei-san. C-could I make dinner then, instead. Wh-what ingredients do you have?"

The other kunoichi smirked, "Didn't even wait for me to say yes or no, ne Hita-chan? But, yeah, you can find the basics in the fridge. There's also some stuff Ino-chan gave to me but it's all diet-ish. I like Kiba's okaa-san's gifts better. She always gives me meat..."

-After Dinner-

"Now that, we have things agreed on, I'll help you pack for your survival training tomorrow morning. We're both leaving around the same time anyway, plus I need some fighting tips too. If you need any, I have some extra kunai, shuriken, wire, paperbo--eh, Hinata, are you alright?" Sōseiki stopped in mid-sentence, seeing Hinata tense up in the middle of drying the last plate. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you forgot already?... Wait, oh yeah, oops."

The kunoichi laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "I dragged you away before he could fill you in what your squad's doing tomorrow. Anyway, he didn't say to Uzumaki-san nor Uchiha-san it was survival training, but that's probably what it said on the sheets of paper they got. Crap, I forgot to tell him to give you that too. Hehe..." Sōseiki paused seeing Hinata in panic mood (for the love of all that is good, she was _just _informed of a sunrise survival training that would happen the next day!), sitting down on the table with the Rokku runaway, tapping her fingers in a jerking fashion.

"...Anyway, I'm pretty sure that's what it is because on the day we were assigned squads, my onii-baka(4) gave me this annoying call about if I were to be placed in Hatake-sensei's team to never trust him or his tests. He told me..."

_-Flashback-_

Ring!"Moshimoshi(5), Sōseiki spea--"

"My beloved imouto-chan! It is me, Lee, your loving onii-kun! Beware if you are placed into Hatake Kakashi's team! Not because of the man. No, there is something far more sinister than that! His tests, those so-called 'training exercises!' They are all survival tests and I do not wish any harm to come upon my imouto-chan! Gai-sensei tells me that he lures his team into a sense of fear and deception. He says that it may streghten the team but even Gai-sensei will not pull apart the team just to test if they are--"

Taking the phone away from her ear, Sōseiki muttered, "Screw this", and promptly hung off the phone. She couldn't care less where she was placed, as long as no one annoying, bothersome, or stuck-up was on her team. Meanwhile, her good-intent older brother continued to rant about the teachings of Gai-sensei and the evil tests a certain copy-nin forces the unlucky to endure.

_-End Flashback-_

"Eh, guess it pays to have an onii-baka with a matching stalker-sensei. Anyway, no time to think about the fact that you should have prepared earlier or something stupid like that," Sōseiki yawned, "Better late than never is the excuse I gave to my Academy sensei and same goes to you. Come on, like I was saying, I'll help you pack. If survival means fighting, you sure as Hell are gonna need some weapons. Either that or a good strategy." She patted Hinata on the back, making her fall off her seat, still in panicked-shock.

_Day one of living here and I already made her faint...crap._

* * *

O.O I can't believe I was so mean to Lee-kun! -chibi tears- Heh, probably should have added a sparring match, but why would I want to ruin the surprise of what Hinata might do during the Bell Test? Crap, all they did was talk. DX I'm so dull for writing this, but I'm so bored... So throw rotten food at me! First to throw a rotten carrot gets a rabid Bugs Bunny! :P

As for the nicknames, a tiny sidenote: Hinata doesn't like calling her friend's nicknames in public. As for Sōseiki, she doesn't mind calling Hinata Hita, it's just telling people who she's refering to is too much of a hassle for her. Hey, on another sidenote, remember how I was asking for a Beta-reader? Anyone still interested? Pweez? XD

Sidenote three: My family and I are roading tripping for ten days so definatelydon't expect any updates from me. XP Another also, tell me any of my mistakes. For example, Lee-kun's rant: was that too...? Eh, I don't know, too something? Please tell me in your reviews. I luvz them dearly. (I'd luvz it even more if one of you guys Beta-read for me. I'm kinda too shy to mail anyone unless they asked me about it first...O.o) Anyhoo, translations!

(1) Kinda like a wooden sliding door with a design on in- for example, to those who watch the Naruto Fillers, that sliding door Naruto jumped through during the Curse Warrior Arc-thing. Well...actually, tecnically, I think that one was the paper version I just described H.H" Sorry for the confusion, (2) 'No' in Tagalog, (3) Means parasite, death, ready-made, established/completed/existing. I'm talking about the second meaning. "Souseiki" means "Genesis" which has the story of when life began -please don't take offence if we don't share the same religion- and it's just a very messed up play of the word. Life...death...yeah... (4) Roughly 'stupid older brother', (5) Hello on the phone


End file.
